Drowning
by ColtLady
Summary: THAT scene from the finale, Wade's POV. Unbetaed and unpolished but it wanted to come out and play.


A/N: The dialogue is a little off but I only saw the scene once (so far) so is what it is. Enjoy!

The entire car ride he had felt it building every time she looked at him it was like a lightening bolt straight through him. The kiss in the barn had been barely an appetizer of what was to come.

Flashes of long, lean legs wrapped around his waist. Long brown hair twisted around his fingers. She was a feisty little thing and he could only imagine what she would be like between the sheets.

"Here we are Wade." Bill stopped outside his door and his eyes met Zoe's.

"I think I'll take the lady home." Zoe's eyes flashed with something, something he wanted to see all the time.

Bill muttered something about southern gentlemen and dropping off ladies at their doors. Wade paused just a moment waiting for Zoe to object. With disappointment growing in his belly Wade exited the car slowly watching as it pulled away towards Zoe's.

His shower was like icicles but it did nothing. He kept thinking about the way she looked in those damn tiny shorts and sky high heels. How her big brown eyes had flashed with something dangerous and predatory in the car.

Wade resigned himself to going to the wedding if he was going to spend the night alone he may as well be getting hammered on Brick's dime. As he straightened his tie the lights flickered and died. He smirked and his pants felt suddenly too small.

That woman was going to be the death of him with her teasing and tormenting but hell if he wasn't going to get his fill of her first.

He practically sprinted across to her house. Stopping right outside her door. She was waiting there looking mouthwatering in a black dress and strappy heels. He didn't say a word as she opened the door. That dangerous glint was back in her eyes and it was like a siren's song pulling him in.

He towered over her tiny frame as he pushed her back until she was against the wall. His mouth crashed down onto hers and he hesitated just slightly waiting for her to object to push him away to tell him that GoldenBoy was the one for her and she wanted to rush to that damn wedding and object.

Instead she responded by pushing his jacket to the floor and pulling his shirt up so she could run her fingers along his stomach.

A noise escaped her that could only be described as sexy, Wade answered with one of his own. He was rock hard as he pushed her dress up her thighs and over her head. _Fuck._ Was all he could think as he took a moment to admire her.

She was petite but she still had curves where he liked 'em. Her lips were swollen from kissing and she was panting. He was pretty sure despite his somewhat vast experience that he had never seen a woman sexy and more tempting than Zoe Hart and he never would. George Tucker was a damn fool but Wade Kinsella wasn't above taking advantage of other's ignorance. He knew Zoe was far and beyond Lemon Breeland, hell she could rival any of the women In all of Alabama and maybe New York as far as he was concerned. Tucker's lose was going to be Wade's gain, because he was no fool when it came to Zoe Hart, he knew that she was somethin'.

Zoe leaned forward reaching for her shoes as if to take them off. And Wade leaned into her pressing her back against the wall. "Keep the heels on." He growled against her ear and he felt Zoe shudder against him. Her hands were on his belt buckle and he sucked in a breath as her deft fingers easily undid his belt and his fly and pushed his pants to the floor.

Only thin layers of cotton and silk separated them now and Wade didn't think he would last much longer without burying himself inside her. Especially if she kept making those moaning noises and giggling happily as he kissed her.

It was rare that Wade found sex to be something different. He always enjoyed it and it was always fun but most girls were all operating from the same playbook, at least the girls he typically brought home. But not Zoe she was passionate but playful, bold but timid, she was a contradiction that he couldn't figure out.

He slid his hands under her ass and carried her to the bedroom. As they walked Zoe slid her hand between them and cupped him through his boxers. He hissed in a breath and she giggled again. _Shit_. He had given that big speech about getting it out of their system and helping her get over Georgie but damn if he would ever be able to get her out of his system.

Wade lowered her to the bed and admired her once more her black underwear stood out starkly from her creamy, white skin. Even after so long in Alabama she didn't even have the hint of a tan. He slowly lowered himself above her placing a soft trail of kissed along her inner thigh as she sighed.

Every time he approached the spot where she was aching for him he would pass over it and apply his attention to the other thigh. Finally she grabbed his hair and tried to force him where she wanted him. Wade nearly lost it right then and there. This was a woman who knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to ask for it. _Fuck._

Finally he pressed a chaste kiss through her silk panties to that tiny bundle of nerves and Zoe's back arched, her hips pressing forward. Her mouth was open and her eyes were fiery. He hooked two fingers into the sides of the last article of clothing separating him from what he could only imagine to be, the promise land.

With a single tug the offending object joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and Wade pressed a kiss to the now exposed flesh. Again Zoe's back arched, pressing her hips against him. He flicked his tongue out, tasting her and she moaned. _Shit. _She was making him crazy with the noises, her taste, just her.

He could feel her getting closer and he sped up his movements. Her hips were bucking against him now and she was making these little mewling sounds that should be illegal.

"Wade."

She screamed his name as her climax ripped through her. He'd never heard his name sound so damn sweet. He watched her come back down before sliding his body over hers and capturing her lips with his once more.

Within seconds she was recovered and grinding her hips against him, pleading for more. _Little hellcat_. Wade couldn't help imagining all the different ways he would get her out of his system, or at least try over and over and over again.

Wade quickly released Zoe for only a moment as he fished a condom out of his wallet, shucked his boxers, and slid the condom over himself. She watched him the whole time her big doe brown eyes hungry.

He settled himself above her and was about the slid into her when she grabbed his shoulders with her hands and tightened her thighs around his hips and flipped them so she was straddling him.

Before he could even get his bearings she had slid onto him with a moan and he was arching his hips into hers. He hadn't thought she could get more alluring but he'd been oh so wrong. Zoe Hart underneath him was hot, Zoe Hart riding him was mind blowing.

His hands gripped her hips and her ribs and teased her nipples as she slammed into him. He could feel the end nearing and stilled her before flipping them once more and slamming into her. Her name crossed his lips as he shuddered and finished. With a few flicks of his fingers she followed him.

They lay afterwards wrapped together basking in the afterglow. Wade had never been one for afterglow but with Zoe it was almost enjoyable.

"So what now?" She asked less nervous than curious, which only served to make him harden again.

"We get some food for sustenance and do it again. Or whatever." Wade kissed her again groaning as a knock sounded.

"just ignore it." He was practically begging, very un-Wadelike of him but he was craving her, he wanted more.

"It's just Lavon checking on me. I'll be right back." She slid slowly out of bed and he admired her bare ass as she fastened a robe around her middle and left the room.

Wade leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He had no idea where this was going. He had been seriously hoping that this _thing_ for Zoe would fade once they hooked up. But it had had the opposite effect, he wanted more. He wanted to have her again and again. He lost himself for a moment imagining all the ways they could work this out of their system.

She slid quietly back into the room and he sat up just slightly.

"Hey." It was all he could think to say looking at her in that sexy black robe, her lips swollen from kissing, her hair mussed from the amazing sex. _Fuck_. He was in over his head and soon he would be drowning in Zoe Hart.


End file.
